heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2006-03-01. Time to get the eraser, by ioxmo
ioxmo, 01/03/2006 6:00 PM :Here's a question for everyone... If you were in control and wanted to kill off any character in the show (doesn't have to be "kiddie-friendly"), who and how would you have it done? : ---- Cool, 01/03/2006 7:18 PM :A hard question. You'd need a motive. Is it accidental or suicide? :I always hated Lila, with her interfearing in the whole a&h relationship :I think Big Bob is sometimes an asshole. Only cares about himself :Helga would be very angsty. She looks like a person who would get depressed at an early age. :Arnold would be a gaint shock to the community. :One or both of Arnold's grandparents would be expected. I mean, they are up there in age. :One or both of Arnold's real parents would be the ultimate sorrow woven story. All those years of hoping and looking - and then they were gone. :Jolly Olly Man? He's a nutso. :Can't really think of anymore! I pretty much like all the HA! cast of characters! :Stephen ---- ioxmo, 02/03/2006 2:27 AM :Well, it could be any way... accidental, suicide, murder, whatever... I agree about Helga...if they ever produced that spinoff, I'd hope to see her depressed often, especially if Arnold had gone and she had no contact. I had an idea for a story where she gets a hold of a small revolver (from her dad) and tries to kill herself...but the gun is very old and worn (heirloom), so the ammo is old and weak or the firing pin is worn. Either way, the gun will not fire. I also thought about Rhonda eventually getting depressed in the future about not wanting to be the way she is, but being unable to help it due to her upbringing. : ---- Blonde_Cecile, 06/03/2006 8:53 PM :Harold, in the Billiard Room, with the candlestick. ^-^ Truth be told, I've just never liked Harold - I would miss him the least out of everybody. And if not Harold, then probably Oskar. Because honestly, who would miss him? Suzie will get over it. As far as the way he dies, I suppose the most interesting would be for Harold to be killed off as a result of his own mistake. He's constantly making bad choices - maybe it would be something of a lesson to his peers. For example, he kills himself by drinking and driving. That would definitely weigh down on the hearts of all the kids he grew up with and give them something to think about. Of course, this is all leaning toward fan fiction possibilities. If I was controlling the show itself, I wouldn't want to kill off anyone. And if I had to, it would be in a much less angsty way. : ---- Greenorbs2, 06/03/2006 9:56 PM :Curly, anyone? He's absolutely insane. Just think of what he'd do for the undying love he holds for Rhonda. The possibilities are endless. He would probably die on a grand level. Maybe he'd blow himself up or something. :As far as the drinking/driving suggestion. Well...it's already been applied to a fan fic, courtesy of yours truly(Jae B). :Here are few songs for a H/A mix: :Slide It In: Whitesnake(I always find this song amusing. It's the perfect Arnold to Helga reaction) :If I Wanted To: Melissa Etheridge(Helga can set her sights on other eligible men, but prefers not to) :I Drove All Night: Cyndi Lauper(A/H fluff. I just like it) :-Jae- : ---- ioxmo, 07/03/2006 9:45 AM :Just thought about this...how about Helga murdering Lila... hey, you can see the rage when she tears up her picture. :p That could make an interesting story...I might do that. : ---- Jennerz8, 22/05/2006 1:54 PM :Speaking of doing this sort of thing in fanfics, I plan on doing so in my 'imitation' series that I'm writing. (It's a parody but it's not, if that makes any sense. It's parody because it is an imitation, it's not because it is in no way making fun of what it is an imitation of.) I really don't hate any of the characters, surprisingly. So it would be a hard choice. For my series, I just worked it out with the series it is an imitation of, each character that is killed off in that series was chosen according to which character on the show they are most like and if that character was killed off on the soap then he/she will be killed off in the fic